Broken Dreams and Harsh Realities
by Teresorian Jovek
Summary: A story set in the war torn country from Far Cry 2. A mercenary and his comrades make a plan to get out of the country for good, but will their plan succeed?


"Stop there. You know the drill, no weapons."

After 5 years in being in this country how could I not know the drill. The UFLL guard took my weapons off of me with a bored expression on his face. Ceasefire zones may be the safer areas in the country, but they are the most boring, especially door duty. However, doormen are often the most trustworthy of the cutthroats, they weren't prone to run off with your weaponry. If they do, they are punished severely, usually by losing a finger. He patted me down to check for any more weapons, then when he finished, he opened the door.

I had been steadily working for both the APR and the UFLL for around 5 years now, and over the years I have built up a reputation for being reliable and dangerous. Many mercenaries and soldiers were scared of stories told about me, some realistic, some outright ridiculous. Some believed that I ate people after I killed them, others believed that I wound people for fun. All this despite the fact most people don't actually know what I exactly look like. I am almost as much as a legend as The Jackal, a man who most believe is a myth. However, many mercenaries do know a little about me and are scared of me. Good, it makes my job easier. But I hadn't come to this country to be a merciless killer. I had come here to kill one man, The Jackal. But he had escaped, my mission was a failure and like everyone else I was now stuck in this god forsaken country with no way out, constantly fighting a war that I didn't care about nor did I know why it was being fought. I just fight, get paid whenever possible and try to survive another day. I wasn't the only one. All mercenaries like us are trying to escape in one way or another, but it's practically impossible. The only way anyone can escape now is in a bodybag, if there were any.

I walked into the building and I was greeted with a warm breeze. Outside it was cold and wet, the rain relentless, however inside the building was calm and warming. As I made my way to the staircase I could hear Mbantuwe and Voorhees, his merc lieutenant talking.

"But what is the problem?"

"The PROBLEM Addi is that when the big dogs join forces they're usually doing it to take out the REST of the pack."

"Hm, I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't."

I carried on up the stairs and walked towards Addi's office. He wore a content smile on his face, while Voorhees looked worried and concerned. He was distant, obviously in deep thought. Addi began to speak as he saw me outside.

"Ah our very good friend, come in."

His guard simply nodded at me as I walked in then closed the door. Addi continued to talk as I stood in front of him.

"Good news, this battle of ours is going to end."

I suddenly felt relief and at the same time discomfort. But rather than saying anything I continued to listen,

"Oliver Tambossa and I have talked, and we agree. The people are too troubled. Too much unrest. What they need is order and security." As he said his he jabbed at Voorhees, who looked at me for a moment, still thinking.

"Here, take this to the Dogon Sediko tonight at 7 o'clock. Tambossa will be there. Tell him I accept his offer. Then he will give you a big diamond attaché. Very valuable, a symbol of good faith. Bring it back here, then we will know where we stand."

I felt a lot of discomfort now as the words of Greaves from two years ago repeated in my head.

"There's a good chance the warlords in the South could join forces. Now if that happens guaranteed, blokes like you and me are out of the job or worse, shot and dumped overboard like some rotton meat."

In fact if it wasn't for him and I starting the war off again two years ago I'd probably be dead by now. But now it seems nothing was going to help, both warlords agreed on a peace and there was nothing I could do.

Voorhees picked up the folder on the desk.

"Gotta ask yourself who benefits from this deal china" he said as he held the folder out to me. I could sense he understood what I was thinking. We could barely scrape a living as it was, now all of that was going to be gone. We'd all be trapped here and starving as well. As I took the folder off of him, he looked even more disgruntled, but kept quiet. Addi sensed this and (I guess to try and keep me focused) said "Do not listen to Voorhees! He is too suspicious! This is a good day for Africa."

Voorhees didn't respond, he kept looking at me as I left. As the guard closed the door I held my face in my hand. What was I going to do?

My thoughts were interrupted when my mobile rang. I walked downstairs before answering it.

"Yeah?"

"It's Nasreen, we need to talk to you."


End file.
